Chocolate Love (Ferid Bathory X Female Vampire)
by XxIyngu-ArjxX
Summary: Evie wanted to surprise her lover, the seventh progenitor, Ferid Bathory. Thus, she decided to break into his mansion and give him one hell of a surprise. But she quickly realizes that there is no surprising Ferid Bathory, for in the end, he will turn your world upside down. Read to find out more...


I looked around before jumping onto his balcony as silently as I can. I'm glad his guards weren't doing their duties, or not I would have been caught. Or perhaps he knew I was coming and had told them to leave.

Now is not the time to crack your head, I told myself. I slowly opened the doors and walked into his room. This is the first time I've been in the seventh progenitor's bedroom. It was beautiful and welcoming. The whole room smelt of him, which sent warm tingles down my spine and straight to my core.

I walked over to his bed and lay on it. The seventh progenitor was currently downstairs, attending to his guest, so I don't expect him to come up anytime. What a surprise he would get when he finds me on his bed. I giggled at the thought. I can already imagine his hands and lips on my bare skin. I shuddered in pleasure.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. I froze. Ferid Bathory walked in and headed to his dresser. I watched silently as he took of his scarlet bow. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have an intruder." He said. He slowly turned to me and smirked. I got over my surprise quickly and smiled mischievously at him.

"Hello, Ferid. Like what you see?" I asked as I lifted my legs up a bit. I had discarded my white jacket, pants and black boots. I was only clad in my black collared shirt. Ferid's eyes took in my whole body and I instantly felt turned on.

Instead of walking to me like I had expected, Ferid turned and sat on his couch. So, he's playing hard to get. Looks like I'll have to tease him. I swing my legs and got up slowly. The shirt could barely cover my thighs.

As I walked over to him, I saw a box of chocolate on his table and I had the most perfect idea. I opened the box and popped one into my mouth. I licked the chocolate from my fingers slowly. Ferid was eyeing me warily. I smiled seductively at him.

Next I switched on the radio. An intense music played and I started dancing like real sexy. I just lost myself to the music and swayed my hips. I was so focused that it took me a while to realize that the music has stopped.

I turned and saw Ferid's hand on the radio. He was looking at me with lust filled eyes. Oh god! The things this man does to me! He flicked his fingers at me, motioning me forward. "Come here!" he ordered. I smiled as I walked to him and straddled his hips.

Immediately, his hands held my waist. "Why are you here?" he asked. Seriously? "To see you, of course. I missed you." I confessed. He chuckled darkly. "How much?" he asked as his cold hands trailed down my bare legs. I shuddered. "So, so much." I whispered.

He smirked before pushing my head down and licking my lips. I moaned at the feel of his wet tongue. Ferid pecked my lips softly before kissing my jawline and travelling down my neck. He shifted my hair and my heart skipped a beat. I knew one of his heart-melting bites were in store.

His fangs pierced my skin and I moaned in pleasure. I could feel my blood dripping down my neck. The smell of my own blood had aroused me. I clutched his shoulders tightly while he feasted on my neck. Oh god, this felt too good! Ferid groaned in my neck. "Even though you are a vampire, your blood taste the best." he whispered hoarsely.

Suddenly, he lift me up and I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist. He brought me to his bed and dropped me on it. I looked up at him and saw him removing his cape and coat. "Ferid!" I moaned. I can't wait to feel his body against mine.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I knew I would have his taste on my lips for days to come. Even the bite he left would take days to heal. He looked down at me with lust. "You came here for me. Now, you'll be mine for the night." he said while smirking.


End file.
